


Witchcraft

by yamsraptor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, rarepairsonice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamsraptor/pseuds/yamsraptor
Summary: After a long night of training on the ice, Georgi and Victor decide to use the rest of their energies with each other in a more intimate but not less important way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is my humble contribution to the rarepairsonice week on Tumblr. This one is for day 3 - kinks!
> 
> Basically, some shameless smut for these two cuties. This ship could really use some love (heh)

Georgi and Victor were usually the last to leave the rink on training days. Both were attached to the ice, and the need to exceed their limits increased every day - the dedication of the two athletes was something no one could complain about.

In fact, it was common for them to be alone in the locker room and in the showers, especially when they decided to train later than normal. The skating club was basically a second home for the athletes, and they could even walk through it blindfolded.

That night, the two decided to stay until later seeking to improve their programs for the season. They trained quadruples, repeated their choreographies, slid on the ice until their legs and feet began to ache with fatigue. At night, the atmosphere was colder, but the workouts did not diminish in intensity - let alone in intimacy.

In the empty arena, the place practically turned into a stage so that, little by little, they began to court each other. There was something more sensual about the sound of the ice-skating blades, how they performed their choreographies when they knew they were watching each other, the subtle glances that shifted between one their elements in their choreographies.

In the middle of the night, with only the stars and the ambient light, it was as if the ice invited them to stay together - and the tension created there could be felt with every exchange of glances, every subtle move of their hands, every sigh after a jump or spin.

When they finished, sweaty and exhausted, they went to the locker room and finally headed for the showers.

As they undressed, Victor cast a few curious glances at the other skater. It was not as if they were teenagers, but the way Nikiforov did it - even more so with his fringe that covered one of his blue eyes, as clear as ice - gave him a certain air of innocence. As if he'd never seen another man naked before. As if he'd had the chance to admire his partner for the first time - the worn skates he had worn, the gloves, the tank top that always left his muscled arms exposed, his pants that were tightly against his ass.

Victor watched him closely, lingering along the lines and curves of his body, as if savoring every detail; he was lost in the scars on his feet, in the slight twist of some fingers of his hands, in the messy strands of his dark hair.

Georgi knew what he wanted.

And more importantly, Georgi knew that this desire was reciprocal.

"Come on, Gosha ... There's no one around to catch us." Victor said, and his voice showed a mixture of need and anxiety. Georgi finished folding his underwear, staring at the other skater - the latter also naked, with the towel in his arms. He didn’t mind showing his body to him, not only because he was used to it, but also because he wanted Georgi to see him in that state, natural and ready, inviting despite the innocent façade.

Georgi reached out and touched his shoulder, which was a little tense because of the exercises during the last minutes. For a moment, he pressed on it and ran his fingers, noticing the sweat contained in the area and the slight haste of the other skater's breath.

He didn’t say anything, but it was clear how much he wanted him.

"In the showers. There's hot water." As he spoke, Georgi took his hand from Victor's shoulder, the fingers gently sliding away from his body. The absence of the touch and the confirmation that the other man wanted to advance further served as fuel for Victor to guide his weary legs to the showers, which had no partitions.

Usually, when more people were showering, Victor and Georgi just focused on cleaning up as fast as possible and leaving. Now that they were alone, however, they could take advantage of the environment to take care of needs other than hygiene.

No matter how much they knew it was a public place, the risk of being caught - even if it was small, since they were careful - only made their escapades more interesting. Not that their relationship was restricted to sex - it actually started away from the bed, through the familiarity of training together - but when the opportunity arose and they both wanted it, there was no reason to suppress their desires.

As the hot water began to fall, Victor approached Georgi and kissed him. It didn’t take long for the act to, gradually, start to take on more lascivious touches. The two of them opened their mouths, let their tongues touch, and arms and hands explored the wet bodies.

Victor loved being wrapped in Georgi's strong arms, holding him as he stroked the back of his neck. Meanwhile, Victor let his hands down so he could squeeze Georgi’s ass, who moved his hips when he did so. Confident, he repeated the act with a firmer grip, and then Georgi also decided to do the same - and the Russian shuddered as he felt his fingers pressing into flesh.

Soon Victor had his back to the wall, and he could feel his face warm, just like the region between his legs. Georgi's hand went around his waist, lingered on his thigh, circled his navel, all of it just to provoke him. Victor lightly scratched his partner's thigh, wanting to rush him, but he just giggled through the kisses they exchanged, eventually pausing and pulling his face away from him.

Georgi stared at him, and with his wet hair and bangs glued to his face, he looked even more handsome. His hands went to Victor's arms, and he descended them slowly, as if he were enjoying a work of art - which was true, in his humble opinion - before he put them on top of the man's head, leaving his wrists together so that he could hold them with one hand.

When he finished doing that, he smirked - he knew that was one of his partner's weaknesses, knew how much Victor liked to be gently dominated, to give away his control a bit. This was visible in how he held his breath for a few seconds before releasing in a long sigh, which also served as an invitation for Georgi to touch him again.

Victor looked down, and Georgi knew where he was almost begging to be touched. Still, that could wait a little longer.

Georgi kissed him again, nibbling at his lips before going to the rest of his face and then down to his neck and shoulders. There, he kept kissing and nibbling, being careful not to mark the skin too much. As much as he loved to leave his own mark on his partner, he knew that these were regions that were constantly visible.

The free hand descended, first over one of the arms, then over his chest. Victor had a body that seemed to have been carved by a god - muscular, yet majestic, with a balance of delicacy and strength that he could admire forever. He lingered on his waist, pausing even his kisses just to look into his partner's clear eyes before continuing, slowly and provocatively, to the middle of his legs.

He ran his fingertips along the length of his cock, and Victor shuddered. For a moment, he almost begged himself to stop Georgi from just teasing him, but then he pressed his body hard against his, and Victor gasped only as he felt his erection against Georgi’s.

Quickly, he looked down, and then up until he reached the partner's face, silently admiring his wet body. When he stared at his dark eyes, however, Victor understood his message.

He wasn’t the only one turned on there.

Georgi held the two erections with his free hand, pressing them against each other, further increasing the heat in the region. Then he began to move his hand, masturbating the two at the same time. They both gasped before they kissed again, clearly needy, and gradually the movement from Georgi's hand grew faster and more intense - at times, they could not tell if what was helping it was the shower water, pre-cum, or both.

They remembered the first time they had done that in the showers, the nervousness that made their hearts race, their trembling touches and their willingness mixed with fear of being discovered. Now, however, all that existed between them was the lust and the confidence that all was well, that they were in a world of theirs alone.

Still, it wasn’t as if they were content with just that, no matter how good it was.

"It's a shame I can’t fuck you right here, Vitya..." Georgi began to speak, not stopping what he was doing - however, the hand that once gripped Victor's wrists loosened, and then he went down until he reached on his thigh and Victor put his hands on Georgi’s shoulder as he pressed his fingers against the muscles.

"But I think I can use your thighs a little, yes?" He hinted, then licked his lips. Victor blushed a little, for he knew what he was trying to do - it wouldn’t be the first time they'd do it, especially in the shower. In fact, it was even quite comfortable, and the skater always felt as if he were going back to the times of experimenting in their teens when they opted for more creative ways to satisfy themselves.

"Do you like my thighs that much?" Victor questioned, then moaned softly as the other man's thumb went through his glans, pressing lightly. Georgi smiled as he listened to him, and placed a little peck on his cheek before speaking again.

"I like you completely. From head to toe. With or without medals. "Victor's heart warmed with those words, especially since he knew it was true. Georgi stopped using his hands, giving him freedom so he could move, so could stand with his back against the other skater. Despite the change of position, however, he still dared to look over his shoulder as a request for Georgi not to leave him alone.

Georgi would never do such a thing.

"So come on... Show me." It was not long before Georgi hugged him from behind, then positioned himself and let his cock stand between Victor's thighs, and he closed his legs when he felt the intimate contact.

As he did so, Georgi started moving his hip, as well as kissing his back. If he had to show how much he adored Victor, regardless of the circumstances, then he would willingly do so - and in every possible way. It didn’t matter how many times they'd had sex, let alone in how many ways; Georgi would never get tired of Victor.

"Your thighs are so hot... You can press them more. I want you to feel it." As soon as he heard it, Victor pressed his legs closer together, and Georgi let out a satisfied murmur. In that position, Victor could feel the whole movement of the man between his legs, which also stimulated his perineum. It was slow, sensual, just as the way Georgi was holding him, with one arm wrapped around his chest and the other lower down, caressing his lower belly.

"Perfect. Now you can think about how it's going to be when we get home later, if that's not enough." Georgi commented through the kisses on the back of his neck, causing Victor to begin to imagine the situation. Whether it was his or Georgi’s home, the evening promised to be agitated, with various displays of affection in every position they could manage before they were really exhausted for reasons other than skating.

"Of course it won’t. You know how I get when I'm horny." But one thing certain was that the little moment in the shower was just the beginning. It wasn’t always that they had the energy and the chance to enjoy long nights like that, just with each other's company and the desire to entwine their bodies, but when that happened, only one round was never enough.

"And only I know how much you love it when I fuck you on days like this, right?" He asked, and the slightly husky tone - purely because of how turned on he was - made Victor felt shivers over his body, making even his hair stand on end.

He knew what it meant when his partner started talking like that, and Victor loved those moments.

"Yes, Gosha ..." The answer came a little timid, but full of encouragement for Georgi to keep talking. He started to move a little faster, and began to masturbate him at the same time, giving him a light nibble on his shoulder before continuing.

"I know you do. That's the only explanation for you getting like this after training, especially when you're on top. It doesn’t even look like your legs are tired. And I love it, you know?" It was undeniable how much both Victor and Georgi loved it. No matter how tired they both got from training, on the right days, there was always an extra dose of stamina left to be spent on the bed - and Victor was amazing when he sat on his partner's lap, where he could do as he pleased.

Whether he had long or short hair, Georgi thought that watching Victor moving over him was a spectacle. It was almost like watching him skating closely; The difference was that in sex his motions were even more lascivious, his groans were like music, his gaze was more hypnotizing.

It was as if he were tamed by a force different from the one that made him skate so perfectly on the ice and made him all the more seductive.

"But I know you love it too when I lay you on the bed and I'm on top... I can go very slowly, filling you with kisses and looking into your eyes as I get you off with my hand, or get you on all fours, to go deep and hard, and even give your ass some slaps, or pull your hair... It can be sideways too, just to take it easy while I lift your leg. Or even against the wall, just like we are now." Still, he kept talking, even because he knew how much it aroused Victor - he liked to be provoked, to have the situations narrated in detail so he could imagine. Also, it was obvious that just getting off in the shower would not suffice, and all those scenarios might very well come true later.

Georgi squeezed Victor's cock a little more firmly, running his thumb on the glans in circles just to hear him moan softly. At that moment, the skater pressed his legs even more briefly, and Georgi moaned along with the stimulus, still moving. His nails bit the skin of Victor's chest a little, and he tried to get even closer to him, engulfed in his desire.

In that position, Georgi could feel the rest of his sweat mixed with the water and that scent shouldn’t be so arousing on his wet skin.

"But you know, Vitya, I don’t want to only fuck you. I want to kiss you, lick you all over, bite you, suck your cock, deepthroat you as you come inside my mouth. I'll even lick your feet if you let me. I can do whatever you want, as long as it makes you happy. "That was true: Georgi could do pratically anything that Victor asked, just to satisfy him. Victor remembered other nights, other requests from him - from the simplest to the most perverted - and how Georgi loved doing his best only to make them come true, even when he himself used his own experiences as fuel to create new ones.

Victor liked this dedication, so natural and true. Georgi didn’t touch him like that because he found him a creature worthy of adoration, but because he liked him the way he was, with his humanity, his peculiarities, his varied tastes. He found delight in his moans, in his kisses, in the way he called his name.

He wanted not the athlete, but the man behind all the elaborate costumes and medals.

"And as long as I make you cum, of course. You look so beautiful when you come, Vitya... And I want to make you come many, many times, until you run out of strength, until your voice is hoarse from moaning. That's what I want." Georgi whispered the words to Victor's ear as if proclaiming a spell. His hand moved over his chest, fingers tracing a trail of powerful fire. The one that masturbated him, steady and at the same time subtle, made him throb and pour pre-come as if he was being touched for the first time. Even the way he moved between his thighs called for him, made his instincts awaken.

Georgi, when he wanted to, could conquer him with his lascivious magic, his skillful hands, his soft lips, and his tongue that seemed to guess which words would be the best for every moment.

"My goodness, Gosha... If you go on like this I'll really come." As soon as he heard those words, Georgi felt immensely pleased and even proud, which only served to further intensify what he was doing - if it was so good then he really wouldn’t dare to stop.

"You can come ... I'm almost there too..." Besides, it was not as if Victor was the only one affected by his actions. Narrating his desires was something that also turned him on, and to do so while he felt the soft flesh of Victor’s inner thighs was even better; not to mention that this was a great way to replace penetration when it wasn’t possible.

Besides, the idea of being able to get off between Victor's legs was extremely erotic. No one would ever have imagined that the great Russian figure skater would get so lost in his pleasure during sex.

"I want to see you coming, Vitya..." He whispered, even more provocative than before. Victor couldn’t resist - he didn’t want to, not when he was practically commanded by his partner's voice -, surrendering to his own pleasure: he came, moaning with pleasure as the running water muffled the noise, his body trembling completely, his head threwn back.

For Georgi, seeing and feeling the other man at such an intense moment was even more satisfying than performing a clean quadruple. He held him in his arms, allowed his hand to get dirty with his cum, and took the opportunity to continue moving until he finally reached his own limit.

Victor felt as Georgi held him tighter, and called out his name as he came and dirtied his thighs. Even so, he didn’t care, and smiled when Georgi finished and just decided to lay there with him, gasping as his heartbeats slowed down and his breathing returned to normal.

The water soon cleansed their bodies, and the embrace, which was before full of lust, began to become something tender. The hands that had previously caressed Victor to arouse him now touched him in a lighter and softer way, seeking to support him.

"I love you, Vitya... I love you so much..." Georgi murmured, tired but totally in love. In spite of the previous acts, Victor felt his face get warmer over such a statement, that he knew that, coming from the other, it was extremely important.

He knew of his artistic side, but that was on the ice. Outside of the rink, displays of affection and - especially - declarations of love were reserved only to the people whom Georgi truly believed to deserve.

"I love you more. And, well ... We still have the rest of the night." Victor replied with a chuckle, and then turned to finally be able to return the hug under the hot water. Georgi relaxed, but since he couldn’t find words to say, he decided to kiss Victor again.

The night was just beginning for the two lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> You can hit me up @ yamsraptor on Tumblr! I'm always glad to meet new people and talk about this ship... I have so many headcanons for them, oh gosh, I swear I didn't start to watch YOI thinking about shipping them but here I am crying about them everyday lmao
> 
> I hope you liked it!


End file.
